Unnamed Villain (MLPTP: FIM)
The Unnamed Villain, sometimes known as Dark Maker, is an evil villain, a minor antagonist of the season four premiere, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and the main antagonist of the season five premiere, The Cutie Map, and Revenge of the Dark Maker. He is the main antagonist of season 5. History The Unnamed Villain is mysterious and is arch enemies with the Hero Factory. He lurks in the shadows of an unknown destination. His plans of conquest was to allow Voltix to trick the Heroes into capturing him, so he could awaken Von Nebula, and cause the Breakout. Using the Breakout as a distraction, he then sent his minion, Black Phantom, to the Hero Factory so he could upload the file 'Plans for the Hero Factory' and send the plans to him. Once he got that, Dark Maker created the Brain Factory, and send the Brains around the planet to create an army to destroy the Hero Factory. My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2 He was seen opening a file of Equestria revealing the location of the Tree of Harmony sent to him by Black Phantom and laughed evilly, knowing that he now knows the location and began to make his plans to destroy it. Season 5 The Cutie Map Part 1 and The Cutie Map Part 2 He later returned to make all ponies, Autobots, and Hero Factory heroes equal by using a staff he built called the Staff of Sameness and used it to make all ponies, Autobots, and Hero Factory heroes equal. Just before he meets our heroes, they discovered the Cutie Map which showed them friendship problems anywhere in Equestria and their first location was a village where everyone had the same cutie mark, logo, and core which is an equal sign. The Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, the Autobots, and the Hero Factory heroes decided to check it out and eventually meet the Unnamed Villain. He leads the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, the Autobots, and the Hero Factyory heroes to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where he takes the equines' cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to take the Autobots and the Hero Factory heroes' logos and hero cores from them, but they are too fast for him and exposed him in front of the whole town for the things he lied about and the Unnamed Villain was furious and tried to protest to them that it was he who was the creator of the Staff of Sameness and brought the town harmony but no one believed him. He then tries to escape with Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Starlight Glimmer's cutie marks but was foiled when Stormer, Bulk, Furno, Surge, Breez, Evo, and Rocka help the townsfolk foil his escape and give the townsfolk their and their equine friends' cutie marks, hero cores and logos back. The Unnamed Villain then tries to use an evil brain on Twilight, but is hit by a blast from a hero named "Jack Bolt" who tells him that he should have given them a chance to be friends before converting them to his beliefs, but the Unnamed Villain refused. The Unnamed Villain then retreated to his brain factory, vowing revenge on Twilight, her friends, Starlight, the Autobots, and Hero Factory Heroes. Revenge of the Dark Maker The Unnamed Villain then began his revenge by using brains to infiltrate the Everfree Forest to locate and destroy the Tree of Harmony so it will be unable to recreate the Elements of Harmony. He then waited for the right time to unleash them. He then unleashed them and they began to wreak havoc, starting with Ponyville. His brains then latched onto several creatures named Pyrox, Scarox, Bruizer, Ogrum, Frost Beast, Aquagon, and a dragon named Dragon Bolt and took control of them and mutated them into creatures and the army of mutated Ogrums, Scaroxs, Frost Beasts, Pyroxs, Bruizers, and Aquagons then attacked the ponies of Equestria. Fortunately, Stormer, Bulk, Furno, Surge, Breez, Evo, and Rocka fought back and with the help of their equine and Autobot friends, they defeated each and every one of them and returned the creatures to normal by hitting the brains on the red spikes. Dragon Bolt arrived and headed for Twilight's castle to take control of Twilight. Dragon Bolt instantly found her in the library and tried to put the brain on Twilight, but she was too fast and Dragon Bolt was eventually defeated. However, one of the evil brains snuck up behind Twilight and took control of her and forced her to lead the other brains to the Tree of Harmony. Starlight tried to get Twilight to fight the brain controlling her, but she was not listening and continued to make the brains follow her to the Tree of Harmony so they can destroy it, but Starlight kept trying. Eventually, Starlight managed to free Twilight and the brains were contained and the Unnamed Villain's plan was thwarted. Gallery Category:VILLAINS